


Instinctual

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,562 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest uke!Leo<br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual

            Raphael stood in a shadowed corner of the dojo surreptitiously watching his brother.  That Leonardo had not noticed him enter was a testament to the older turtle’s complete concentration.  That Leo hadn’t even sensed him was telling on another level.

            It was late, too late for either of them to still be awake and then somehow expect to be alert for morning practice.  Raph had a feeling that Leo had been coming to the dojo like this for at least the last few nights, possibly longer.

            Leo moved through the steps of T'ai chi ch'uan with a smooth fluidity that left Raph breathless.  His brother’s eyes were closed and Raph wondered if this exercise was Leo’s way of combining muscle training and meditation.

            Something was off with both of them, this Raph understood.  Their relationship, while not always smooth, was at least civil when they were not at loggerheads over something.  As of late though, whenever Raph was near his brother he felt an unusual surge of aggression, even when nothing had happened to account for it.  If Mikey or Don were nearby when the feeling came over Raph, his aggression turned to hostility and he would welcome an opportunity to take it out on them.

            He and Leo had been having more than their fair share of yelling matches and instead of storming off as he usually did, Raph felt compelled to stand and fight.  This change in Raph’s behavior had surprised Leo; that much Raph could see.  With neither of them giving in, the lair had been in turmoil.

            What they fought over was usually pointless and trivial and most often started by Raph.  He couldn’t seem to help himself.  It was only Master Splinter’s intervention that had stopped a few of the arguments after they had degenerated into shoving matches.  Though Mikey and Don had both tried to intercede at various times, they found their attempts to be ineffectual because as soon as they stepped within a few feet of Leo, Raph would turn on them.

            When Leo was out of the lair, Raph didn’t feel the same antagonism and would often apologize to the remaining members of his family.  He knew they were confused; Raph could tell from their expressions and from the questions they asked.  Raph couldn’t answer them because he didn’t understand either.  All that Raph did know was that he was suddenly inextricably drawn to Leo.

            At this moment though, Raph felt a sense of inner peace.  He had been compelled to enter the dojo not by the knowledge that Leo was here, but by some new invisible string that kept him close to his brother.  Raph had decided as soon as he felt that first pull that this time he would follow his instincts.

            Gliding out of the darkness, Raph walked on silent feet across the space separating him from Leo.  His brother continued to flow through his dance, unaware that he was being stalked.

            Raph’s eyes slid across Leo’s body and he unconsciously licked his lips, his mouth suddenly too dry.  He’d never before paid such attention to the crisp line of muscle that made Leo’s form seem etched out of pure jade.  Nor had Raph ever before noticed his brother’s heady scent but now it tantalized him and Raph closed his eyes for just a second to inhale deeply.

            A low growl vibrated Raph’s chest and without taking time to think about it, he reached out and grabbed Leo’s biceps.

            Leo’s eyes snapped open in surprise, his face twisting into a look of startled vexation.  No one ever snuck up on him and Raph could tell that Leo was irritated with himself for allowing Raph to do so.  But he was not afraid; there was no fear in his expression and Raph felt a surge of pride in seeing ‘Fearless’ hold true to his nickname.

            “What the shell, Raph?” Leo demanded angrily.

            Raph couldn’t say anything; it was almost as if his overwhelming desire to touch his brother had stolen his voice.

            “Let go,” Leo insisted, shoving against Raph’s chest.

            There was no way for Raph to follow that command, his instincts were telling him to hold on.  He saw the intent to take counter-measures on Leo’s face and moved before Leo had a chance to follow through.  Hooking a foot behind Leo’s ankles, Raph twisted his body and pulled his brother over his hip, throwing him to the floor.

            As Leo fell, so did Raph, right on top of him.  Pinning Leo to the mat, Raph used his greater size to prevent Leo from rising.  Their legs were tangled together and the feeling of Leo beneath his body grew steadily more arousing.

            Raph expected Leo to struggle, to make a fight of it, but instead Leo laid completely still, staring wide eyed at his younger brother.

            Breathing heavily, Raph looked into Leo’s eyes and saw the question in them.  In response, Raph began to churr.

            Leo gasped, shifting his lower body as a small answering churr escaped him.  For a confused second Raph thought that Leo was making an attempt to get away, but then realized that Leo was trying to spread his legs.

            Raph grunted in response and moved just enough to accommodate his brother.  Once Raph was completely between Leo’s legs he pushed his groin against the older turtle’s and felt Leo’s hips roll in acknowledgment.

            Their eyes stayed locked together, neither of them blinking as Raph’s hands remained on Leo’s arms to keep him in place.  Leo’s knees were bent, his heels on the floor so that he could lift his bottom and rub against Raph while Raph in turn ground against him, feeling Leo’s hidden manhood begin to grow hard.

            Panting churrs echoed off the dojo walls as the two males worked themselves into a frenzy of sexual need.  Raph dropped down when he could no longer contain his fully engorged penis and the tip slid alongside Leo’s now fully exposed shaft.

            For just a second Leo’s eyes cleared and he stuttered, “We . . . c-can’t . . . .”

            Raph allowed him no more than that, his mouth coming down hard on top of Leo’s.  While he ravaged his brother’s mouth, Raph adjusted the position of his knees so that he could lift his cock away from Leo’s and begin to search for another, more desired target.

            He felt Leo’s tail tap against his shaft and then his brother shuddered.  Raph rumbled something soothing into Leo’s mouth, nonsense that in no way resembled words, as his tongue twisted around his brother’s.

            Then the head of Raph’s cock felt a beckoning heat and he slowly pressed against it, supremely satisfied when it opened for him.  Once again Leo’s body shook and a groan vibrated his throat, but Raph refused to relinquish his mouth.

            Pushing harder, Raph inched his way inside his brother’s body, feeling the tension in Leo’s arms as he withstood the barely lubricated penetration.  Now even Raph was shaking, nearly overcome by the tight, soft heat of his brother’s ass.

            Leo shifted again with a grunt that sounded like frustration and somehow Raph understood.  Moving his hands off of Leo’s arms, Raph put his palms flat on the ground to either side of Leo so that he was no longer crushing his brother’s rock solid cock.

            With a final slurp, Raph’s mouth left Leo’s and he lifted his head to look down at the turtle that had driven him almost mad with what he now knew was lust.  Leo’s pupils were blown wide, his mouth open in ecstasy as he reached for his own penis and began to masturbate.

            Raph’s first tentative thrust set off sparks inside his gut and fried his brain.  His instincts were in complete control and he began to move, thrusting over and over and over.

            Leo churred beneath him, gasping out Raph’s name each time his brother drove into him.  Soon Raph was moving faster and harder, his eyes darting from Leo’s face down to his hand and back up again, unable to decide which view was more erotic.

            It was Leo’s face that eventually held Raph’s attention as the older turtle’s hand suddenly became a blur.  A quick intake of air and Leo was climaxing, his cum splattering both of their plastrons.

            Chest heaving from his exertions, Raph’s movements become erratic as he felt himself drawing near the edge.  Leo’s ass convulsed around Raph’s cock, the added pressure against his shaft enough to force Raph into an orgasm.

            Leo’s name flew from Raph’s lips as he shot his load, his arms shaking from the effort to hold himself up.  The incredible high lasted for several minutes before Raph had completely emptied himself into his brother.

            Falling against Leo, Raph remained on top of him, even as his erection receded and slid out of its host.  Both of them were hot, sweaty, and sticky and it was the best Raph had felt in a long time.

            “Raph . . . .”  Leo’s voice was querulous and slightly tentative but still he made no attempt to move.

            “Shut up,” Raph said, finding he could speak again.  “Don’t question it.  We followed our instincts instead of fighting them and this was what we wanted.  Tell me I ain’t right.”

            Of course Leo didn’t because it wouldn’t have been the truth.


End file.
